Comfort For A Monster (Oliver x Fukase)
by MoonSugarMorph
Summary: This will also include Len and probably a bit of Piko, but the main point is the ship Olikase(?). There MAY be some lemon/smut in future chapters so just a warning. Mostly random oneshots and/or scenarios I guess :3
1. Chapter 1

_Len's POV_

I was sure everything would go great, until I heard that Oliver had invited Fukase to our sleepover. Im trying to use the least girly word for that.

"Look... I don't have anything against Fukase but... I don't know... Don't you think he's a bit," I paused and shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Oliver, "Creepy..?" I finished.

I could tell I had stirred Oliver's defensive side. Everyone was right when they said he was adorable. "No, He's not creepy! He is very nice, and he listens to what I have to say. And I think he cares about what others think of him, He just doesnt show it."

That was an understatement. The red haired boy never covered his.. I'll call it 'monster side' like Oliver does. Though Oliver's is a bit different. Fukase is always outgoing and playful. I've never once seen him upset or heard him be negative. I didn't mind Fukase too much. Sure his eye and face disturbed me a bit, and sometimes he really gave off a 'psychotic' vibe... Maybe Oliver is right. Who knows.

Fukase was a new Vocaloid. Only about a year or so old. I do pity him a bit, but only in secret. Unlike the things some of the meaner Vocaloids said when they thought Fukase couldn't hear. Some of them were very hurtful.

"Alright... I hope you've at least talked with Piko about it too." I gave up, no use arguing about it now anyway. None of us would dare try and uninvite him, plus he wasn't that bad.

"I have." Oliver assured and nodded, a slightly joyful expression coming over his face.

The three of us, Oliver, Me, and Piko were planning a slumber party of a sort at my place. Miku and Rin would be out having a girls night, and it was the perfect opportunity. People called us 'The Shota Trio', Which I found a bit weird, until I took a closer look at the three of us... I didn't think Fukase would fit in very well with us, not that I figured he would care anyway.

Me and Oliver were both distracted from a crashing sound coming from the hall next to us. At the moment, we were at school talking about our plans.

I thought it was probably nothing like usual, but I took a peek just out of curiosity, Oliver joined me.

I heard him gasp at what we saw.

The purple haired Vocaloid, Gakupo had Fukase pinned to the lockers by his shoulder.

"What are you going to do, freak? Bite me?" Gakupo taunted, earning no response out of Fukase. He punched Fukase in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and letting him sink to the floor.

"Nothing to say? Come on, circus monster, get up." He gave him a light kick in the side.

Oliver didn't hesitate anymore and he ran into view, standing in between Gakupo and Fukase and holding his arms out to give Gakupo no more target on Fukase.

I was simply speechless. For one, I wouldn't expect Fukase not to fight back, though I wouldn't blame him since it was Gakupo. Fear for Oliver overcame me as I watched him stare up at Gakupo defiantly.

"Leave him alone!" Oliver yelled without a hint of fear in his voice, despite the fact that he barely measured up to Gakupo in height, let alone strength.

A noise from Fukase made me bring my gaze to him.

He was softly laughing, covering his 'monster' eye with his palm. I swore that I could see tears running down his face as well. He didn't look alright.

 _Normal POV_

Gakupo looked down at Oliver and scoffed. He considered giving Oliver what he deserved, but decided against it and walked off. Everyone in the entire school loved Oliver, it would send a bad message to break his adorable face.

Oliver waited until Gakupo had disappeared down the hall, before he turned around and looked down at the crumpled up Fukase on the floor.

"Oliver, Maybe you should-" Len attempted to suggest that Oliver leave Fukase alone for a while, But Oliver's attention was completely on Fukase.

"Fukase, are you alright...?" Oliver asked softly, worry laced in his voice.

Fukase looked up at Oliver, his monster eye still not visible, and his face was stained with tears, but he had on a smile still and nodded. Something about his smile didn't seem normal to Len, but Oliver either didn't care, or didn't notice. He hugged Fukase tightly.

"Im so sorry Gakupo did that to you... None of those things he said were true, you know that, right?" Oliver cupped Fukase's face lovingly with his hands.

"Of course.." Was all Fukase responded with, still smiling at Oliver.

If Len didn't know them, He would have sworn they were already a couple.


	2. The 'Platonic' Slumberparty

**_A/N: Sorry to any fans of Gakupo. I just needed someone to be a bully and he seemed like the perfect fit. No hate if you like him. Again, I'm sorry xd_**

 ** _btw thank you to Wavey for the review!_**

 ** _Warnings:_** _...Uhmm.. Expect anyhing from this chapter. Shouldn't be anything TOO smutty, but ya know..can't help but be a bit dirty_

 _Normal POV_

Well... This was nice... Just sitting in eachother's presence. Len supposed. The four of them were beginning to understand why sleepovers and the like were normally held by girls. They each sat in some sort of circle, facing eachother, waiting for someone to say something.

To their relief, Someone did.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Oliver suggested.

No one else had any better ideas, so they agreed.

"I'll go first. Len, truth or dare?" Oliver looked at the yellow haired boy across from him.

"Oh, uhm.. Truth?" Len replied.

Oliver waited a moment as he thought of something to ask him. "Alright... Have you ever eaten anything other than bananas?" He asked jokingly, and the four of them began laughing. Instantly the atmosphere in the room turned light hearted and joyful.

"Be serious Oliver! Of course he hasn't!" Piko spoke up.

Len was laughing with them despite having a slight blush on his cheeks. "S-Shut up, I have too!" He said. He paused and when the laughter died down, her glanced at Fukase and then at Oliver, noticing they were sitting next to eachother. "Fine then Oliver, Truth or dare?" He glared playfully.

"Dare." Oliver said after thinking it over again.

"Alright...I... I dare you and Fukase to 'spend ten minutes in heaven' while me and Piko make snacks." He said plainly.

Oliver hesitated "That's easy." He boasted and nodded, trying to hide his own blush now.

Oliver wished he could take that back now. They had played a few more rounds of truth or dare, and then they got hungry, so Piko suggested he and Len make the snack now. Len shoved Fukase and Oliver into the closet and closed it.

Oliver was now sitting, pressed up against Fukase. Alone. He could hear his every light breath. It wasn't that he was afraid, he was... He didn't know what words to use honestly. Despite how much he knew it would tempt him, he couldn't give in. It was best not to even look at Fukase just in case. If Len and Piko came back and found them doing...'things' He'd be embaressed beyond belief. Caught like a school girl with a crush. He cursed Len for it. He knew. Was it that obvious? Len knew about his adoration for Fukase, without him even telling him. That worried Oliver.

Only then did he realize how awkward it was. He had to say something. "S-So... At school... Did you do something to make Gakupo mad at you? Or was he only picking on you for no reason..." He asked.

Fukase didn't look down at Oliver and seemed to be staring into the darkness in front of them. "Maybe I did something, Maybe I didn't..." The smile and tone of Fukase's voice made it quite obvious that he had done something.

"Fukase... You really shouldn't anger Gakupo. He could seriously hurt you." Oliver looked up at Fukase. He could only faintly see his monster eye. Despite Fukase's deformations, Oliver thought he looked completely harmless right now. If only that were the case.

He realized he was hugging Fukase's arm, and he quickly let go, feeling his cheeks heat up. "S-Sorry."

Fukase finally looked down at him and gave him the sweetest of smiles. "Its alright."

Oliver felt his heart melt.

But Fukase's kind expression soon turned into one of darkness and mischief as he shifted so Oliver was against the wall and their faces were mere centimeters away.

Oliver could feel each breath hit his mouth and he was afraid his entire face was red and visible even in the dark.

"You wanna know what I did to his girlfriend..?" Fukase said slowly, his voice low and husky.

If Oliver hadn't actually been listening to what Fukase said, he probably would have just broke right there. He put a hand on Fukase's chest suddenly, pushing him back a bit. "...You didn't hurt her, did you?" He asked, noticing that he still wasn't very scared, even though at this moment, Fukase could do anything to him that he wanted.

"No, of course not. It's just that I had to get some payback after what he did to me in front of you.. Luka slept with me, completely consented of course." Fukase's playful smile returned and he laughed lightly.

Oliver was still blushing, but he removed his hand. "Oh.." He faked a small chuckle as well. He felt guilty now for suspecting that Fukase might have harmed anyone. But he also felt a small pang of sadness for some reason.

Of course it wasn't because Fukase slept with someone else... It didn't mean anything anyway.

Fukase sat up as if he sensed that time was up, right as Len and Piko opened the door to the closet. "Back!" They announced, smiling.

"I got some crackers and juice since we were kinda too lazy to make anything." Piko rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thats fine!" Fukase got up, offering Oliver his hand and walking out of the closet.

They each sat back in their places and Piko spoke after he ate a cracker. "You know Oliver, alot of people in school are talking about the way you stood up for Fukase..." He mentioned, not adding that mostly they talked about how pathetic Fukase was to need someone as small as Oliver to come and save him.

Of course Fukase already knew.


End file.
